Xenomorph: All alone
by DragonHydra
Summary: This follows a lone xenomorph through his adventures. Rated M so no need to hold back.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE

I don't own aliens, if I did there would be more movies with them, and more games.

There is bound to be quite a few errs in this, but I have seen errs throughout this websites stories, so I don't expect to get too much crap for them, but if you spot them, let me know so I can fix-em.

Also, if any one sees any improvement I can make to it, pleas do tell me. Ideas are welcome.(seriously)

*Hello, your my dinner* Xenomorphs mind talk

"oh.....shit" Human talk

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Awaken young one* A voice... I heard a voice... it sounded like mother. Becoming aware for the first time, still encased in my protective egg... the out side world seemed empty to my senses, *mother?* I called out, no answer *...mother?..where are you?* mother didn't answer... I didn't sense her, I didn't sense any one, I was alone.**

**Survival was my only thought for a long time, I needed to survive, but there weren't any host around, I needed to leave my egg and seek one out, but instinctively I knew that I should remain in my egg until a host did come by, but it seemed week, the instinct seemed week and my curiosity of the out side world grew, I had no mother, no queen, no brothers or sisters, perhaps I was to be a new queen?... that was a possibility. **

**Making my decision I moved myself, going up, towards the closed flaps of the egg. Soon I was clinging on two of the leathery flaps, looking at the egg I commented to myself *..looks like a strange flower... wait? Whats a flower?* the images and smells of a flower...of flowers flowed through my mined, I was there looking at them, smelling them. I didn't know how this was possible... I was still in my fist stage of life, I have barely left my egg and yet I had the memories of flowers.**

**Not knowing the answer to my question of how I knew what flowers were, I slid down my egg to the floor. Pausing for a few minuets I looked around my surroundings. It seems that I was on dirt, compacted to the point of it being almost as hard as rock, above me there was a mass of stringy tentacles, or vines, I wasn't sure which. Thees vines... or tentacles hung from the ceiling and larger ones worked there way down around the area I was in, embedding them selves in the dirt walls and floor. The tentacles or vines, looked old, and aged, some were scratched, others were dead.**

***... is this what a hive looks like? No no this is to small, I must be in a smaller area* searching around, I found a hole in the wall, near the ceiling *A full grown xeno would have a hard time getting through that, so how did I get down here? No one could have placed me here, and if I was dropped I doubt that I would be alive right now, so something other than my Own race placed me here? If so why didn't I wake up earlier, they could have been a good host* While I mumbled to myself about this new mystery I climbed up the dirt wall and out the hole.**

**I came out into the open, the ground before me continued for 3 feet until it was consumed by water, across the water was another patch of dirt rising above it with shrubs and a few odd looking trees. *this is no hive* stating the oblivious for myself, as if I didn't believe it. I looked behind me, only to see a brown wall with a hole in it, the hole itself was surrounded by those tentacles or vines, damn I wish I knew what they really were. This wall however had a uneven curve around it, following the curve to the right I came back to the hole, I went all the way around the wall. *who would make a round wall with a hole in it? Isn't that kind of useless?***

**mystified as to who would build any thing this way, I looked up to see if the top of the wall was even weirder. Indeed it was, there were several large arms coming form this round wall, and the wall itself precoded up to at least 50 ft. each of the arms had smaller arms on them, that supported flat green colored appendages. *huh? This looks like...* I looked behind me at the odd looking trees, they had almost the same look, but were much smaller. Looking back at the wall, I decided that it must me a over sized tree. Least I knew that no one was dumb enough to build a wall like that.**

**So, if this was a over sized tree... that would mean that those long things at its base were roots! Yes I figured it out! Jumping for joy, and probably looking strange doing it, I was excited that I discovered what they were. Now if only I knew how I came to be here, that would be a real joy to me, the curiosity was burning a hole in my brain. A splash came from behind me, jumping immediately on the newly discovered tree, I looked behind me at the water. There wasn't any thing there, except a floating log. *perhaps it fell from above?* looking above where the log was, I didn't see any missing branches. * maybe it was a fish, how do I know what a fish is? Hell how do I know half the things I do know?* again I was faced with yet another mystery, how did I know what I knew?**

**Turning around so I was looking striate up at the tree I began to climb it, heading to one of the many large branches, planing to use them to get around and get a better look of my surroundings. Perhaps I would fined a host, perhaps not.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK, heres the first chapter, reviews would be nice, and if any one has a particular host in mind for this Little face hugger, your suggestion is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: I Don't own aliens)

After climbing to the largest branch of the tree, I headed out along its length towards a neighboring tree. There was a mix of water and ground beneath me, small plots of land with shrubbery, some if not most had trees. *Who would place me in a swamp? Damn I'm not complaining or any thing but how do I know this is a swamp?* jumping from the branch and landing on another branch of an opposing tree. Continuing to go about, jumping from tree to tree I noticed a lack of any large animals, no big animals no host, but that meant there isn't anything to worry about crushing me.

I spotted several of the logs on the shore of a small plot of land. stopping above them to study them *wow, not much of a variety of logs here, they all look the…a moving log?*one of the logs moved off the land and into the water, disappearing beneath its surface. *…those aren't logs are they, that had legs* after studying these log critters for about five minutes, I Discovered that they were indeed not logs, they were seven to fourteen foot reptiles, deciding that none of them would make a good host, I went back to moving along my fairly exercising path of branches I noticed several different types of flying animals, some were colorful, well most were; some others I wasn't sure if something had mauled them or not, with their out of place feathers and awkward appearance, the way they were shaped and it looked like they flew backwards.

Landing on another branch watching the backwards flying animals, one of the vines struck me; jumping onto another branch, I turned and look at my previous perch. The branch looked like any other, but the vine that was on it, was moving, imagine that a moving vine. But plants don't move, do they? Watching the vine as it moved I was mystified as to what this possibly could be. But I soon lost interest in it soon after it stopped moving, besides it was too small for a host. Again I jumped from branch to branch, stopping to look at any new animal I saw, sadly none of them were host worthy.

My spider like legs were tired from jumping for the past seven hrs, and I was fatigued. Deciding it was time for a rest, I explored the tree I was currently clinging to, I found a place where a branch used to be, but has left a hole in the trunk, perfect place to rest. Climbing into the hole I discovered it to be vacant, cozy to, *damn if only I could fit in here when I was fully grown*

Facing the exit I curled my tail around myself , getting comfy I began to day dream.

- - -

Colony outpost

- - -

I felt like shit, like I was beaten with plasma saws...well not that bad but pretty damn close. I was laying on my back, on a cold Floor, completely quiet. Hell I didn't want to open my eyes, why was I still alive? I was sentenced to death, now some corporation buys me up, and I'm shoved into a cryostasis tube. Real joy those things are, and mine when its an older model, must be the freezer burn I''m feeling.

Moaning, cracking my lips simultaneously causing more pain than I felt, ah shit whats it gonna feel like when I open my eyes? Opening them and regretting it as I was blinded by some bright light. "Fuck!" covering my eyes with my hands and sitting up rubbing them, slowly making the pain subside, though the rest of my body felt like a over tightened screw, hell I felt so stiff it amazed me that I could even move my arms, much less sit up. Taking a few deep breaths I removed my hands from my eyes, squinting them to let them adjust to the light above me. "... shit this place stinks" looking around blinking constantly, my eyes watering I took in my surroundings. The cold floor terned out to be a metal one, the walls joining the floor in that aspect, and the ceiling looked just like the floor. "Wow you get a lot of variety in this place, hope this is the gas chamber, cous this place sucks as a cell" searching for what was stinking I found that it was me all along "...oh" Standing up slowly, I stretched hearing joints here and there crack.

"So I go nuts, kill my 20 man team, blow up half the ship all under 10 minuets and with only 21 pulse rifle rounds, I'm sentenced to death, some corp buys me, public thinks I'm dead...." yup it all added up, this was either going to be the gas chamber, or this is a science lab of some sort, most likely a science lab other wise I would already be dead. "So what's going to happen?" as if answering my question a door I hadn't noticed before slid up into the ceiling, darkness beyond it. Getting into a fighting position facing the door ready for some creature or some other odd experiment to run out at me. Waiting for about five minutes holding my stance, boredom was creeping over me "AH! For fuck sake" loosing the stance I walked forward into the darkness.

After walking for about, thirty yards lights suddenly came on blinding me momentarily. Once my eyes adjusted I found myself in another room, except that this one had a wooden table in the center of it, and three exits, one for each wall. Walking over to the wooden table that was no bigger than a one foot disk shaped peace of furnished wood held up by three foot legs. On the table there was a peace of neatly folded paper. "Whats this? A goodbye note?" picking it up and opening it.

Subject name:

Mark G.

Hello Mark, as your probably wondering why you are here and still among the living, as you were sentenced to death for the murder of your entire squad. Well here you will be faced with death, but not that of human hands.

"oh this has got to be good" I said smiling.

Under neath the table there is a pistol with a full clip, there are other weapons around but you will need to fined them. You are not our first test subject, so just follow the trails of gore, should be simple enough. As you are wondering what we are testing, I doubt you wish to hear all the technical things, so this is all you need to know, your DNA is being changed as you read this, you may notice the effects latter on if this does not kill you. Oh, and your being hunted by a Xenomorph.

I stared at the last word there, ok I can handle DNA shit, but a Xenomorph? Most soldiers would rather just eat a bullet. But me, ill just settle for a gun with some ammo and do the job.

Stuffing the note into my pocket I flipped the table over to get the gun. However I found the the gun wasn't there, and there was a fresh, I mean fresh bit of slim where the gun was suppose to be.

- - -

(NOTE:Any suggestions are welcome, and I know the it says that this story follows a Xenomorph, and not a human, but wait and see. Also Reviews are what will keep me making more stuff for this story, if I'm not doing good at all just say so and tell me where I can improve, I'm mainly on this site to improve my writing any ways)


	3. Chapter 3

(NOTE:)I don't own aliens

- - -

Colony outpost : testing area : Subject-mark

- - -

"This is bitter sweet, isn't it?"

looking at the slim a moment longer I flipped the table back around, grabbing two of its legs in the process, breaking one away from the main body of the table, effectively making a bludgeoning and a one time use stabbing weapon. "My DNA is officially fucked up, I have a date with a Xenomorph, that has a gun, next the damn thing shoots me!" studying each of the three passage ways, noticing that the one I came from seems to have magically disappear.

Picking the hall way straight ahead of me, I walked on. This place seemed straight forward, I didn't see any way a Xenomorph could surprise me, there wasn't any where it could effectively hide, no nooks or hidden openings, the whole place was flat metal with no distinguishing features. "good, so the fucker needs to face me, can't ambush me" Coming to the next room, oddly enough it looked like the same one as before, but no nice wooden table for me to ruin. Continuing on to the next room strait ahead of me, it was the same as the last. I began taking random turns into and out of the rooms, they had no difference between them

"what is this? A sick joke for a man with a death sentence? where the hell is this Xenomorph?" walking to the next room I found it to be different, causing me to suddenly stop. Unlike the others this one was much larger and contained large shipping cargo containers stacked on one another going up about 3 stories or more, and the way they were arranged from what I could see, this was a death trap for me. "Ok heading back..." terning around just in time to see a blast door come down effectively sealing me in the current room. Grumbling to my self, I held the table leg at the ready. Walking further among the crates and after taking a few turns, keeping my eyes searching all around me. I spotted the gore, there was this ten foot blood spot, with bits and pieces of what I assume to be human flesh. Bending down and touching it to see how fresh it was, not very, maybe a week old, give or take a few days.

"follow the gore...." I looked off to the side, where apparently the body was dragged.

Standing up, taking a deep breath, I began to follow the blood trail.

- - -

Back to our face hugger friend

- - -

getting up, stretching my limbs and uncurling my tail, it felt good. Having sat in the tree for almost seven hours really rested me. Climbing out of the tree hole, I looked from side to side, looked to be early morning. *... I wonder if theres any host near by* deciding this time to use the ground, as I have had my fill of jumping, I dropped off the branch, taking a 20 foot dive into a bush. Bad idea, turns out the bush was thorny. *Bah!!! Ouch! Ooo ooo ahh!* working my way out of the bush was excruciating. After deciding that my acid blood wasn't doing enough *note to self... devastate this bush later once fully grown*

Leaving the horrible bush behind I worked my way further into the land patch I was on. As I went I found that the land patch was much bigger than I thought it was, I've been crawling for about ten minutes now. I kept skittering around and soon found my self coming into a grassy field. That smelled strange. The plants covering the ground were all cut. *Who would cut so many plants? Some one who has spare the time I suppose* looking beyond that, I saw what looked like a flat faces rock with openings in it, each opening had a shiny surface in it. It was a building, damn it! How do I know thats a building? Trying to remember how I know these things proved futile, it seemed that I only knew what things where when I saw them, or maybe I just remembered them.

Mentally shrugging I continued on across the grass. The building was no more 60ft from the edge of the swamp, and seemed deserted out side. Reaching the building I decided to explore around it, look for any openings. Well I found one, a very evil opening to, unlike the other openings this one wasn't facing the sun, so I saw a room beyond it. I jumped intending to land in the room, but I met an invisible wall. I landed upside down in a daze *...errrrr... that hurt* indeed some of my legs were twitching. After a few seconds I came back to full awareness, flipping myself over I looked back at the"invisible wall" and wondered who would be cruel enough not to put a warning on it or something to let you know there was a wall there.

Continuing around the building, I came to a sliding wall, it impart was invisible, but was reinforced with visible metal running across it. I walked by it, and it slid open, going into the left wall, I backup and looked at it, staying still, it closed. Moving my tail caused it to open again, I jumped back thinking that this could be something wanting to eat me. It closed again looking at the sliding wall a bit longer not moving, I spotted a sign that read "warning, automatic door" *automatic door?...wait I can... read?*

More knowledge that I didn't know how I had. Walking towards the door, it opened, hesitating for a long moment, I precoded inside. It was cool inside the room, and the floor was fuzzy. Hiding behind a potted plant I observed the room I was in. white walls, with a off white floor. "so Greg what are you doing for lunch?" a voice! Hiding completely behind the plant I curled up tightly to try to hide my self. "oh, umm, nothing particular, why?" two different voices. "well, I have a bottle of wine, and I know a good spot to relax, its a private area too" "I see... well no use waiting, lets go" I heard foot steps as they walked away. This wine they mentioned seemed good to them, perhaps I should try it. I came out from behind the plant and proceeded to explore the room.

I found a small tunnel that had bean uncovered, it seemed some one was working on it not to long ago, and I felt cool air coming from it. Venturing into the tunnel I proceed to its end, taking a right and precoded that way. Turning another corner I bumped into something fluffy. This fluffy thing turned around, squeaking it bit one of my limbs *ouch! Why you little!* using my tail I grabbed this fuzzy thing and tossed it as hard as I could to the end of the tunnel ahead of me, it hit the opposing wall, and slid down a tunnel in the floor that I failed to see. Going foreword I peered into it. The fluffy thing was there, looking back up at me. Ignoring it I went into the tunnel to my right side. I came to another opening that was uncovered, the room it led into was big, there were vehicles parked in side... aging how I knew they were vehicles is anyone's guess. I didn't see any thing moving in the room, so I proceeded down the wall and over to one of the many vehicles. Suddenly there were some loud bangs, gun shots I presume...whats a gun? Any way I hid under the vehicle, clinging to its underside.

"get him! Stun him don't kill him!" some one ran over to the vehicle I was attached to, getting into it, and started it up, I was confused as to what was happening, so I stayed where I was. When the vehicle started to move it was impacted by something, but it didn't do any good, the vehicle proceeded to pick up speed as it rammed right through what I thought was a wall, that terned out to be another door. The vehicle sped away from the building, it appeared I was along for the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

- - -

The human guy

- - -

Following the trail of conveniently placed blood splatter, I came to what was left of someone, looked like they were shredded and partly riped apart. And it stank to high hell. "... gah! Damn this stinks" bending down I began to search what was left of the body, if it could still be called that. Picking through it I didn't fine any thing of use. Standing back up, looking around to see if the Xenomorph was about to pounce me. Not seeing it didn't comfort me though. Moving on down the rows of cargo containers I found a couple more blood spots. "fuck, this place is like a maze"

turning a corner, I spotted a pulse rifle laying on the ground not twenty feet from me, the only problem was that 4 ft behind that the crates were arranged in such a way they made a nice pitch black hole, big enough for a large person to crouch inside of. Holding my table leg at the ready, I didn't want to walk over there and pick up the rifle, it looked like a fucking trap to me. I stared at the hole holding my breath. Listening hard for any sounds, only hearing my rapid heart beat. Walking slowly forward, holding my now seemingly pathetic table twig in front of me, ready to jab it into the Xenomorph when it jumped at me. Now I was within reach of the rifle, still holding my breath for at least a minute now. Reaching out slowly I set my hand on the rifles butt, I was still alive at this point so I picked it up and slowly backed away from the hole, once I was 10 feet away, I looked at the rifles ammo read out, it was busted. Standing up about to check the clip something grabbed me form behind, picking me up by my waist I was tossed into the side of a cargo container, the world going black around me.

Coming out of my blankness knock out, I found that my head hurt like hell, and that I was on the ground, I still had the rifle in hand, turning onto my back rapidly I aimed it wildly around, but nothing was there. Taking a deep breath I had no idea what just happened. I wiped my face only to be greeted with Paine as I discovered my nose was vary crooked, pointed all the way to the left, seems I broke if when I hit the crate. "ahh...ahh..dman.." gently taking hold of my nose with my fingers, I pulled it out and set it back in place, not an all to pleasant feeling "dah! Damn it to hell!" blood dripped from my nose, and it stung, hell I couldn't breath through it. Remembering what happened to cause me to black out I took another look around my self, looking down where my head was laying there was a small pool of blood, touching it I found that it was at least five hours old.

So that meant that the thing attacked me, and left me...alone, hell from what Ive heard I should be fucking dead. But here I was looking like an idiot with a broken nose sitting on the floor. Looking down at the rifle, and its busted round counter, I took the clip out, it had a total of 10 bullets left in it, assuming it still worked. Hearing a hiss from nearby caused me to slam the clip back into the gun and back my self up against the container behind me, pointing the gun wildly around my self. I didn't see any thing.

A sticky substance dripped down onto my head, eyes going wide I pointed the gun up towards where the drip came from, nothing was there, this damn thing was fucking with me now! "Your pissing me off now!" standing up I turned the gun's mounted light on, leaving the table leg on the floor. Running my hand through my hair it came back with a clearly slimy substance, the same that was on the little table I broke. The damn thing was playing around, that means that I don't stand a chance, otherwise I would already be dead. Pointing the gun at the hole it was previously siting in front of, the light shined into it, revealing that it only went about six feet back, also reveling a squat hole, just large enough for me to fit through. Walking over to the hole I peered into it, it led to a ventilation shaft.

Looking behind me I didn't see the Xenomorph, looking back at the shaft, I eased myself into it, pointing the gun down either side of it. No Xeno to be seen. Picking one of the two ways to go I began to crouch walk, as I couldn't stand up in here. After about three minutes of walking and glancing behind my self, I came to a access hatch that had claw marks on it, looked like the Xeno tried to get through it but failed. Looking at the neatly covered control panel on the right of the hatch, I set the gun down and set to work. Lifting the hatch I peered at the small controls. No big deal, switching a few wires should get me out of here.

As I began to mess with the wires my hands began shaking, pain shooting through my knuckles down my arms and up into my back. "ahhhh...dahhh!" bent over on myself I spasm in pain, not sure the sound of cracking bones was my imagination or reality. Grabbing the guns barrel just to hold onto something, the pain passed, and I breathed deeply, just a few cramps now, letting go of the barrel I looked in mild surprise at it, my grip had basically crushed the rifles barrel as if it were clay, literally. Picking up the now useless gun I studied the part I crushed, hell I could see a hand print in it.

"how... oh right, DNA stuff... what the hell is happening to me?" looking behind me with the still working rifle light, the Xenomorph wasn't there. Looking down at my hands and arms, I noticed that they were tingling, and that the muscle in them was...bigger I suppose. Clenching my jaw I set back to work on the access port. Making quick work of the wiring, the access door opened up. Going past the door I headed further down the shaft, checking behind me every now and then. I came to a vent leading into a well lit room, looking in there I saw it was some sort of lab, test tubes and the such, didn't look like any thing major to me. The room being vacant I decided to smash the vent out, I dropped down to the floor. Listening for any other sounds, satisfied that no one was around I walked over to a computer and looked at the read outs, a bunch of gibberish to me.

Another wave of pain hit me, felt like someone slammed a door on my head and jumped on my back repeatedly. Holding onto the table clenching my jaw as not to scream and taking in ragged breaths of air. The Paine subsided, looking at where I grabbed the table I saw that I crushed those areas, and this was a metal table."..vuken zell..." I couldn't talk right, I meant to say fucking hell " vuken zell..." noticing that my mouth didn't feel right I grabbed one of those stainless steal medical trays, dumping its contents on the table I looked at my self in it, my face seemed fine, opening my mouth I saw a barbed forked tongue, and that my teeth were some what extended and sharper, turning my head to the side I saw that my jaw structure was a little different. Using the tray I looked at my back, along my spine there were curved spikes protruding from it, leaving holes in my shirt. Looking back at my face I saw that my eyes were blood shot as well. Crunching the tray in my hands with my new found strength, I decided that I needed to get out of here.

Terning around just in time to see the Xenomorph drop from the vent, hissing at me.


	5. Chapter 5

(NOTE: The only reviews that I have received is from one person, I thank that person for sending me them, I have over 140+ hits already, but only 4 reviews, come on how long does it take to write one? Without them I feel that this story has been a complete waste. Let me know if it's any good, where I can improve my writing/story.

Any way, here's the next chapter... enjoy.

- - -

The human guy

- - -

there it was, like in a horror movie, coming out of a air vent, looking as menacing as ever, oh hell, maybe I should have shot my self before I crushed the rifles barrel. Lifting its head slightly, seemingly to look at me, as if I were a snack... or a new toy to rip apart. Coming out of a crouch position, it was slightly hunched over, having its clawed hands at the ready, legs bent ready to sprint foreword for the kill. Oh hell there is no way I want to fight this thing, looking down right fearful of the sight in front of me I quickly stole a few glances around the room, I doubt a petri dish would do any damage to this thing. In the spawn of no more than a split second, the Xenomorph charged.

Oh fuck!! What was I supposes to do! "Daaaahhh!!!" charging/running towards it my self, we slammed into each other, it tried to slash me, and bite me, I just tried to grab its head and slam it into a wall, avoiding its biting jaws in the process. Falling to the floor, our fight continued, we were a mess of claws, fist and teeth. Managing somehow to embed my shoulder with its tale , it bit down on the right side of my neck, causing me to let out a gurgled scream as blood poured out.

Frantically taking hold of its bladed tail, cutting my hand in the process, I yank it from my shoulder, and stab it into its own back, causing it to release my neck in a screeching hiss of pain, kicking it off of me, I rolled over onto my stomach , getting up/running towards the lab door to get out. When I got there, the door opened, standing there was a young scientist, no more than late twenties, holding a notepad in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other, grabbing him my his right arm, and taking the cup of coffee from his other hand, I slung him behind me at the alien, they both collided, the alien seeming confused I ran for it down the right hall way. Along the way I drained the coffee cup of its contents.

Glancing behind me I didn't see the Xenomorph, not that that mattered, you still end up dead even when you don't see them. Slowing down to a jog I stooped at a door, quickly reading the label /**Genetics lab**/ opening the door stepping in it, and closing it behind me leaning on it. I was looking at three white cote scientist looking people, a redheaded sexy looking female maybe around her late thirties, a blond man around twenty something, and another man, maybe around his late fifties

"k... zeh verssst zon zo zcreem zdies" the first one to scream dies, of just perfection, I cant speak worth shit. "What?" the blond guy said, looking confused. Turning around I tried to lock the door, but the lock was disabled, so I riped out the control panel. Looking back around I spotted a white board, walking over to it, I erased what was there and wrote "any one try any thing you all die, What THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!" turning back around looking at the scientist as they read what I wrote on the board

the oldest of the bunch looked at me, then back at the board. "...oh shit..." is all he managed to say. *oh wonder full, you know something, now if only I could talk to you* I thought to my self. All three scientist looked at me as if I just spoke to them all. The oldest looking back at me "... your one of the test subjects...and you apparently can talk to me" * great thees people are mind readers* the female spoke up "..umm..no we're not..." realizing that what I thought the last two times they heard... *Holy fuck what did you do to me!?!* walking forward I picked up the old guy by his shirt. "I..I don't know!! not my department!" pissed off I tossed him into the wall, a sicking crack came from his body on impact, leaving a dent in the wall. He fell to the floor and didn't get back up. *What did you do to me?! Why am I changing! Some one fucking answer me or I'm gonna rip you apart!* yelling this through my mind, causing them to clutch there heads in pain.

Though I didn't get a chance to get their answer as I was stabbed through my torso. Looking down I saw it to be a black blade covered in my own... blue blood? Wow I'm fucked up. Reaching behind me I puled it out and turned around still holding it, the damn Xenomorph was there, in the vent looking at me. *Fucking hell go kill some one else you fucker!!!* taking its tail into my other hand, I jerked hard on it, pulling the Xenomorph out of the vent, I was so pissed that I couldn't feel the pain where it had just stabbed me. Dragging it by its tail across the room, it tried to get up, but I fixed that by using it's tail to sling it into the wall. Dropping the tail I walked over to it, grabbed it by its back spikes, picking it up, I slammed it down into a nearby metal desk, causing the desk to bend down in half.

Straddling the alien I began to beat the shit out of it with my fist, punching its head repeatedly. I stopped, not sure how many times I had punched it. But it wasn't moving, so I didn't care. Getting up from the Xenomorph, I looked around the room, the wall was dented from where I slammed it, and the desk, was well, scrap now. I looked for the two remaining scientists, I spotted them in a corner of the room. I walked over to them, the female had her face buried in the young mans chest sobbing away, he was staring at me as if I was about to rip him to shreds, well he had every right to think that.

Bending my knees so I was on eye level with them, I looked into the young mans eyes. *Now, you are going to tell me what I want to know, otherwise...* letting that hang in the air as if it were deaths scythe. Nodding his head I continued *how do I get out of here?*

"… t-the garage, theres several transports...3 levels up, top floor, keys are in the office, can't miss it" swallowing hard it looked like this guy was about to faint. Getting up I went to the door, puled it open, and looked out, seeing as emergency lights were flashing, I didn't have much time, I headed striate to the elevator.

- - -

The Scared shitless guy in the corner with the female

- - -

Taking a deep breath of relief that... well what ever that was just left them alone. Looking down at Jenifer, he comforted here "hes gone...its safe now..its safe" looking up hearing some movement, thinking it was the guards or other help, I was dead wrong, and soon to be dead as well, the Xenomorph has just stood up, its head having several bluish bumps on it. It seemed to stand there gathering it self. Then it looked at us.

- - -

The security detail responding to a commotion on level four in the Genetics lab

- - -

Moving up covering either side of the door, they quickly went in, aiming their guns around, only to see that the room was a mess, and that whatever did it was strong. No survivors were found, and the broken vent went unnoticed.

- - -

Mark (you know the guy thats changing)

- - -

Having reached the elevator just in the knick of time before any one spotted me, I pressed the first floor button. Leaning against the side of the elevator trying to calm my self down. How ever my efforts were disrupted with new pain, stretching through my insides, out along my arms, and my feet felt like they were in lava. As the pain passed I found my self on my hands and knees, taking sobbing deep breaths. And I was immensely hungry. Standing back up, having most if not all of my joints creek and crack. Looking at my hands I found that they were now clawed, some of my old skin still hanging off of the new sharp finger tips, though the claws didn't just sprout from where my old fingernails used to be, they were full fingertip claws, kind of reminded me of a raptor from one of the old holo-vids I watched years ago.

looking down at my feet I found that they were clawed as well, and much wider, hell my shoes were hanging around my ankles. I admired my muscle as I looked at them, they were big, but not overly so. Looking at my skin, it seemed to be something of a color green. Hearing my gut grumbling in hunger I noticed that I could smell things I never could before. The ding of the elevator stopping me pulled me back to reality, looking at the numbers, I was on level three... I only went up one level, getting ready to fight who ever stopped the elevator, I waited for the door to open. When it did I saw a man, with a mop, and a bucket on wheels looking back at me, a janitor, *hi, wonder how you taste* the man didn't have time to say any thing as I pulled him into the elevator and pressed the close button. I dug my teeth into his neck, riping out his jugular I precoded to break his neck and feed on him.

Stooping momentary I considered what I was doing, I was eating another human, and raw for that matter..and unclean from his smell. Who was I kidding, I wasn't human any more it seemed, and I was starved, so I pretended that this guy was crappy food and proceeded to consume him. As the elevator dinged, signaling that I had reached the top floor, I had just finished the man, he must had weighed about two hundred pounds or more, and all that was left of him was a bloody mess, and bones with some scrap meat... oh and his name tag. Picking it up I saw that it had a bar-code on it, perhaps I could use it to get through some doors.

Riping part of the ceiling off the elevator I climbed through it,spotting a vent I riped its grating off then proceeded into the ventilation, hearing screams of horror as I moved away from the elevator. To my dismay the ventilation gave out from under me. Crashing through the ceiling I landed on a desk, smashing a computer and its monitor, with a shocked female clerk looking at me sitting at the desk, dropping the papers she was holding. *Hi sweet cheeks, thought I would drop by say hi, maybe we could go out for dinner some time? sitting up leaving the stunned secretary sitting at her desk, I looked at the nearest map on a wall, tracing my claw from "you are here" to the vehicle garage, riping the map off the wall I began following it.

A very annoying sounding alarm went off, causing me to rip out a near by speaker for it just to keep the sound form damaging my ears. "go go go!! stun only we want it alive!!" turning around I saw what looked to be security personnel baring crowd control stunner's *Fuck!* running the rest of the way to the garage I used the janitors card to open it. Running to the little office, pushing the human currently stationed in it to the side, I grabbed a set of keys, quickly looking at their number I ran to thee corresponding vehicle, the security detail hot on my ass. Climbing in I started it up, luckily the vehicle shielding me from the stun blast they were shooting at me. Smashing the accelerator into the floor the vehicle, taking off ramming into the garage door, smashing through it. I drove it away from where ever I just was, speeding along the road at over 90mph.


End file.
